


The Voice

by TraceofInk



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fun, Gen, One Shot, Short, not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs a vacation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice

Jim juggled the bag with groceries in his arm, so that he could open the door of the loft and froze.  
  
 _“Don't move,”_ someone was growling from the inside and his ears zoomed in to the sound of the hammering heartbeat of his Guide.  
  
 _“Didn't I tell you that you should stay where you are?”_ the voice sounded angry now and Jim sat the bag down and pulled his gun out of his holster.  
  
The, _“Oh man, oh man,”_ coming from Blair had him reacting before he could asset the situation properly and he kicked their door in.  
  
  
Nyx jumped up from Blair's lap in shock of the sudden entry of her second owner and hissed before she run up the stairs to Jim's bedroom to hide under his bed.  
  
Blair jumped in surprise and sent the bowl of popcorn flying.  
  
Jim blushed, turned and slammed the door shut in anger when he realized that there had been no threat to his Guide, before he saw the big, new and shiny TV- set where his old TV once stood.  
  
“Talk about heart attack,man,” Blair groused and tried to collect the spilled popcorn.  
  
“What the hell is this?” Jim asked, pointing at the TV.  
  
“A TV?” Blair replied.  
  
“Funny Darwin,” Jim growled.  
  
“Jim man, did you really forget about the delivery of the new TV- set?” Blair asked.  
  
“New TV,” mumbled Jim, before he remembered.  
  
“But the voice-”  
  
“Was the voice of a cop from a movie I've rent to celebrate the  n ew TV with you. Thank god that you didn't shoot at it first.”  
  
Nyx appeared behind Jim's legs and meowed in agreement to Blair's statement and Jim rolled his eyes, before he turned and grimaced when he had a look at the damage of the door.  
 _  
_”Seriously, big guy, you need a vacation.”

_  
_


End file.
